The Prince's Thief
by Kitay
Summary: Street-urchin, Trixks, who has lived amongst the dystopia streets from birth, finds herself caught in webs of deception and love when she stumbles upon the presence of Agrabah's isolated heir.
1. Disclaimer

**~About The Story~**

Title: The Prince's Thief  
Total Chapters: No Estimate  
Point of View: First Person (Trixks)  
Rated: Teen [13+] for _mild _violence and steamy situations  
Summary: Street-urchin, Trixks, who has lived amongst the dystopia streets from birth, finds herself caught in webs of deception and love when she stumbles upon the presence of Agrabah's isolated heir.

**~Disclaimer~**

Kingdom Hearts rightfully belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Many ideas and characters were bounced off Disney's _Aladdin_, Deltora Quest and the Final Fantasy series.

The story of _The Prince's Thief _rightfully belongs to me.

_DeviantArt, and my blog are the __**only**__ sites where this story should be on under my pen name - _Kitay_. Other works are __**plagiarized**__!_

**~Creation of the Idea~**

The idea came to me as I finished solidifying my _Beauty and the Tainted _story ideas. The thought of transforming more of the classic animated _Disney _movies sounded like a lot of fun. It feels kind of strange coming back to a Roxas love-interest story.

Trixks was created for my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, _Love of the Sight_. I found her character essence fitted with the overall plot of this story.

Anyway, here's more information:

|Character Profile|  
Name: Trixks.

Nicknames: Trixy, Lupa

Hometown: Agrabah

Hobbies: Roaming the rooftops of Agrabah, Travelling the unknown with Aneria(she-wolf), Watching the sun set, Teasing the guards.

Likes: Sea-salt icecream, Wolves, The night sky.

Dislikes: Class prejudice, Cruelty of others.

Looks: Shoulder-length Brunette hair, deep, crystal blue eyes, average stature - smaller than most.

Clothing: Tan bandana and sheepskin knee-high boots. Pale Peach-Puff tube top and bandaged arms. Olive-Drab skirt and vest. A Celtic mahogany belt and dagger sheath.

Personality: Out spoken. Stubborn to boot. A very out-going girl when the opportunity is presented.

Power: None.

Strengths: Her legs - most powerful feature - speed and strength.

Flaws: A one-track mind. Usually quick to judge.

Stars in: _Love of the Sight, The Prince's Thief_.

Name: Aneria.

Nicknames: Anny, She-wolf, Silver spirit

Hometown: Agrabah

Hobbies: Roaming the rooftops of Agrabah, Hunting, and Howling by moon light.

Likes: Moonlit nights. Red meat, Running free.

Dislikes: Chains and cages. Her fellow wolf – Trixks - being threatened.

Looks: White and silver fur patterns. A patch of white on the centre of her brow, the shape of a star.

Clothing: None.

Personality: Wild, Protective, Loyal.

Power: None.

Strengths: Speed and fangs.

Flaws: Can be overprotective at times.

Stars in: _The Prince's Thief_.

**~Final Note~**

I hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as the people on DA are.  
Reviews would be appreciated. And happy reading! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Prologue

I tug against my chains, tearing at my skin, crying out for my freedom. They killed my mother.  
_I want my mother back_. I beg to the Mother in the moon. _Bring back her warmth. Her voice. Please bring her back to me_.

I hear them coming back, their sheep skin covered feet traipsing through the sand. They are coming to finish me off. They are not satisfied with the kill of my mother alone.

I whimper, gnawing at the bitter metal encasing my wrist. Searching desperately for a weak point. If only I was big enough to fight back. My mother fought back. She took down one of them before she fell. Why did they do this? We were not doing any harm. We were returning home from our walk through the wilds. They sought _us_ out.

"Stupid little thing," one speaks up, his voice harsh and gruff to my ears, "she cannot possibly expect to be able to bite through those chains."  
The other grins, baring his brown misshapen teeth to me, laughing as I cower back against a wall.  
"What do you think we should do with this one?" The one with the gruff voice said.  
The one with brown teeth stops laughing and shrugs. "Could sell her. Alive or in pieces. What do you think would fetch a higher price?"

I see something glisten in the gruff one's hand. A blade, stained red. I know enough to fear it. The smell of death lingers. The blood of my mother's life drips from that weapon. I quiver, uselessly trying to bury myself further into the corner they have chained me to.

"Pieces - I reckon. You know how heavy a price meat is these days since that old bugger of a sultan died." The gruff one starts moving towards me. I whimper and cry, tugging fiercely at my bounds. Please let someone hear me. Be it man or beast – I do not care. Mother in the moon; save me.

He grabs me by the mouth, keeping me from snapping my teeth at his flesh. I watch the knife catch the moonlight, blood dripping down and onto my face as he raises it for a death blow.

Then it drops as the gruff one screams, clasping at his hand that now has a similar weapon pierced through it. My mouth is freed to yelp and bite at his leg within my reach, clamping my teeth around his naked calf. I delight in hearing him howl in pain. Feeling him fall onto the ground as he bleeds into the sand.

"You disgust me." I catch a new voice. A lighter yet hardened voice.

I release my captor as he kicks his leg free from me. My bite is not deep enough for him to bleed out but I am proud that I was able to break the skin. I look past the gruff one to see brown-teeth standing oddly still regarding that his partner is howling on the ground at his feet. His mouth gapes, no longer pressed into a grin but hanging loosely. The light in his eyes fade and I hear steel slip through flesh as he falls to the ground, a young woman emerging from behind him. A blade identical to the one embedded in gruff one's hand swings around in her grip as she curls her nose at the dead body. Then she turns her attention to the gruff one as he screams at her.

"W-why? Why did you do this?!" he demanded of her. She quirked an eyebrow before kneeling down, crouching in order to be eye-level with him.  
"Because you kill for your own gain." She reaches for his hair, yanking his head up as it droops weakly, "You kill a mother for her fur and then try her cub for the meat. Creatures that would otherwise have left us well enough alone. You chose to end a family."-Her blade shoots up and buries itself up his jaw, slicing through to his brain.-"So I choose to end you."  
She wastes little time pulling her blades free from his head then his hand, wiping them off on his ratty clothes before sheathing them at her hips.

All this time I have stood frozen, memorised by her. Such a small human girl was able to take on and kill two bloodthirsty men. She must have been sent by the Mother. She slowly collapses onto her knees in front me and I finally get a good look at my saviour.

Brown - like tree bark - fur frames her face. Flesh darkened by the sun. Blue eyes. They remind me of the frozen rivers my mother and I once passed in our travels. Yet they do not chill me to the bone, they harbour something more. A deep sadness. This one has been wounded too.

"Poor young one," her voice is softer now. The hard edge is gone now, the anger dissipated. The tone, the warmth in her voice draws me in like that of my mother's. "I am so sorry for what they have done to you."  
I feel the cool metal fall from my wrist and look down to see that while I had held her gaze; she had been working on unlocking my bounds. The flesh is raw and blood stained. The air stings the wound.  
"If only I had passed by sooner. I would have been able to save your mother – I know I could have." She closes her eyes as they begin to swim. Tears.

Tentatively I take a step closer to her, taking it easy on my wound. Touching my nose to her clenched fist, I try to gain her attention. She blinks, her brow furrowing as I nuzzle her hand. She finally releases the tension and I rub my cheek into her palm, communicating; in the only way I knew how, my gratitude. She did more than what was expected of her kind by saving my life alone. She made those men pay with their lives. I am grateful to the one sent by the Mother in the moon.

I startle slightly as I feel warmth encase me. I open my eyes to see the river-eyed woman's arms cradling me to her chest, the hairless flesh of her hand stroking down my back as she stands.  
"I'll look after you, little cub." River-eyes whispers into my fur as she continues her soft petting. "I promise to look after you…as your mother no longer can."  
I hum, my eyes drooping in exhaustion. Her heart beat lulls me, beating against my ear as I nuzzle deeper into her warmth.

My protector. My mother. My strength will grow with me as the Mother in the moon travels across the night sky. I will be able to protect River-eyes as she has done me this night.  
_I promise to look after you. Promise to protect you, my River-eyes_.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Rotten City

This city has rotted since the death of the Sultan. Rats in human form litter the streets, scavenging desperately for their next meal. I am surprised the people have not been ravaged by plague. Corruption and greed rule the market places. Preying on those desperate for food to feed their starving families. One loaf of bread is now the price of what five would have been a year ago.

The full moon casts a ghostly light over the marketplace below, slipping through the heavy winter clouds. They will be here soon. They always do their business at night – away from the eyes of the palace guard. Not that the palace guard would do anything to stop them. They turn a blind eye to most things.

I refuse to. Not when it comes to this.

Aneria, my companion, slips up by my side. Crouching low on her belly beside me, we peer down from the roof top we have scaled. I slip my hand through her fur, rubbing down her back for a moment, gaining comfort in her presence. She always gives me strength. My shackled pup – a full grown she-wolf now. I feel her deep growling purr beneath my fingertips. She keeps her eyes trained on the street below.

I know when they arrive by the abrupt stop in her purr and the sneer of her teeth as she snarls. I turn my attention back to the street as I see a rickety old horse and carriage pull into the marketplace. The driver is heavily shrouded, his clothes dark and heavy, only revealing part of his face. He pulls his horse up short, taking a chance to quickly glance around before slipping off his seat.

I press myself further down as someone emerges from one of the market tents the horseman has stopped in front of. He, however, has not gone to much effort to hide himself. He is dressed in fine clothing, a rare sight in this part of the city. Colourful silk shirt and pants. Jewels decorate his fingers and dangle from his neck, twinkling in the moon light as he grasps the horseman's hand briefly. They waste no more time as the horseman moves to his carriage and unlocks the door, jumping inside as the rich marketer stands by.

My heart sinks into my stomach as I see what the horseman throws out of his carriage. A gagged and bound young woman. I see out the corner of my eye Aneria's hackles raising, her fur standing on end as she trembles. Binds will always affect her this way.

The marketer takes a step back from the woman thrashing on the ground, reaching out desperately for his help. The horseman lifts her to her feet, ignoring her attempts at an escape like they were nothing to him. She must be weak from trying.

Finally the marketer speaks, "She's young. She has that much going for her. More years to spend on training her."  
My hand tightens on my dagger as he reaches for her arm, squeezing the muscle to the point where she cries out through her gag. "Not very strong – won't do well as a heavy lifter. But I could see her fetching a fair price with the slavers looking for cleaners. She'll do."

I have heard enough.

I stand up, unsheathing my daggers as Aneria howls. They flinch and turn up to see me. They know of me. They have all heard the rumours.  
"Lupa!" The marketer screams, turning and making a run for it as the horseman throws the woman onto his horse, cutting the ties to the carriage as he does.

I nod Aneria towards the direction the marketer ran off and she leaps, sliding down the tarps and landing gently on the ground before racing off. I take a different route as the horseman mounts his steed and ushers it into a gallop down the street. I leap the small gaps between the houses in the area, knowing there are only a selected few ways he can run. Some streets are too narrow for a horse to ride through - you end up going the long way around.

I always catch them in the end. A horse only slows you down.

I head for the centre of the city, an easier feat for me along the roof tops. I hear Aneria howl, her call filling the night sky and I smile – she had reached the marketer in mere moments.

I pick up my speed, pushing my legs harder. He will be rounding the last corner into the main street soon. The last rooftop is always the hardest to make. A risky jump. I sheath my daggers as I come to it, widening my stride and pushing off the very edge of the building, propelling my body over the chasm. I slam my body against the side of the building as I hook my fingers onto the edge, scrapping my legs rather bad as I try to get my footing to haul me up. I hiss, knees scrapped and raw, jogging over to see the horseman making his way down the road.

_Breathe. Three… two… one_! I leap, dagger drawn as I land right on top of the racing horse and plunge my dagger into his back. Settled into the saddle, I let him fall as I keep the woman from the same fate and regain control of the horse with the tug of its reigns. I pull it back into a quick stop. As soon as the horse comes to a complete stop, I slip from the saddle and pull the woman gently off of it, careful not to jar her too much as I cut her bindings and the gag from her mouth.

"Bless you, Lupa!" she wails, reaching for my hand, bringing it to her trembling lips as tears pour down her muddy face. "Bless you."  
I smile, somewhat uncomfortable with her display of gratitude. But I grasp her hand back, offering her what comfort I can.  
"How did this happen to you?" I question. Each story is different. Some end up as slaves through debt. Sometimes as punishment for thieving food.  
"I was travelling from across the sea. The ship I was on was attacked by men in dark clothes that hid their faces and took me along with several others. From what I could tell, we were all bound and blindfolded and taken onto another ship that brought us to this land. More than that, I do not know."  
_More than just herself was taken? Where did they end up_? I worry over this to myself, not wishing to stress her with more questions.  
"Do not worry." I said, squeezing her hand in reassurance, "You're safe now. They cannot hurt you anymore."  
She smiles through her tears.

I hear something shift behind me and look back to see Aneria emerging from the shadows, carrying in her blood-stained mouth something small and made of leather. I pet the woman's hand as she startles at the sight of the she-wolf.  
"It is alright. She won't hurt you. She is my friend." My words only slightly calm her tense form.

Aneria, sensing the poor woman's unease slows and lowers to crawling on her belly to my side before dropping the leather piece of fabric from her mouth. A pouch. I shake it and hear the tell-tale sound of jingling coins. I turn the hand I grasp palm up and poor half of the contents into her hand, leaving her gasping and cradling them like a precious baby's head.  
"This should get you a boat out and far away from here with provisions for the journey." I said, hooking the lightened pouch onto my belt, "Take the horse and do not look back until you have this city far behind you."  
"Bless you, Lupa."  
I smile gently helping her to her feet, "Please. My name is Trixks."  
She beams, tears running down her face as I grab the horse's reigns. Going through the bags strapped to its harness. I flash her the blade strapped to them, telling her not to pause in using it. I hand over an empty pouch for the woman to place her coins before I help her onto the animal's back. Unsettled by Aneria's presence, it nickers nervously, shifting on the spot. I stroke its muzzle and brow, hushing it; I whisper gentle words in its ear.  
Once I feel the horse's quivering settle, I give the woman the go-ahead. "Safe journey."  
"I will not forget this, Trixks. I wish there was some way I could repay you for delivering me from slavery."  
"Just live out your life a free woman. That will be my reward." I stroke Aneria's head as she brushes her face against my legs, humming happily.  
She kisses her fore and third fingers before touching them over my heart and gesturing to the sky. A silent prayer for my life. She flicks the horse into a gallop down the street and out the main gates.

_Everyone deserves to be free_. I muse, _Be they animal or human_.  
As I watch the woman disappear into the rays of the rising sun, Aneria brushes her teeth against my skin, drawing my attention.  
"I know, girl. Let's go home."

…

New posters are up. A higher bounty. They found the bodies; a wealthy well-known merchant and a seemingly harmless villager. One torn to pieces and buried under his tent. The other was stabbed in the back and left in the gutter. The people are blind to the truth behind their deaths. The guards call for our heads.

_Wanted  
Lupa and the Silver Wolf  
For the murders and theft of twelve men within the past year.__  
Armed and dangerous.  
Dead or Alive._

_Have any information to offer to assist in the capture of these dangerous criminals?  
Contact Captain of the Guard:  
Xaldin._

They never see the lives we save. That we free. They do not see the dwindling numbers of slaves in this city. They see death and ask for 'justice'.

Aneria whines, sensing my melancholy, and kisses my check and clenched hand. I turn my head into her fur and release an unsettled breath as I hug her to me. I try my best not to let the tears fall but they slip free as Aneria trembles along with me.

"She is no murderer!" a voice screams through the roaring crowd gathered in the public square. I pull my face from my she-wolf's neck and look down to see a young man push through to the town crier's stage. The guards start to push their way through after him as he begins to scream out to the people.  
"She saved me. And my mother. She saved us from slavery as we were taken over a debt! A debt that took our food, our home and my father's life."

I remember him. They killed his father for resisting, for trying to get his family to run.

The guards roar and tackle the one person brave enough to stand up to the crowd into the ground. The crowd screams and backs away, cowering like mice. Aneria growls and I feel my blood burn. I yell, leaping from my place above the stage and land on the back of one of the guards and yanking him, by the hair, off of the young man. Aneria follows quickly after, tackling the others, pushing them off the stage. Raising her hackles, she growls and snaps her teeth as I gather the beaten man to his feet. I have time to see a flash of recognition and deeply lain gratitude before I hear the guardsmen gaining their feet again. The crowd is standing in gasping awe. Frightened of me or not – I cannot tell. I have not shown myself in the daylight since my early years.

"Lupa!"  
I turn, daggers drawn, as I stand in front of the young man - ready to protect him again. The guard puts up a confident front but I see the tremble in his grip, the unsettled hold of his gaze. "You are under arrest. Come with us calmly."  
A scoff seems inappropriate at this point in time – I cannot help myself as Aneria flicks her tongue along her bared teeth, ears flattened against her head. A few of the guards shuffle nervously. They are right to fear her. She does not stand down once threatened – she fights back. A chained down pup - no longer.

The first guard brave enough to face us leaps forth, drawing his curved khopesh. He roars, hoping to intimidate or perhaps throw Aneria off by the loud call. It does not work. A quick blow to his skull with my boot drops him to the ground in a second.  
_Sleep off the splitting headache you will have by the end of the day_.

Thinking better of one on one, the remaining hand full of guards decide to make their charge together. Raised khopesh above their heads, I search for another way as not to end up on the other end of those blades. I sheathe my daggers and leap to the ground, rolling under the rally of armed men and coming up covered in sand behind them. I waste no time in their recovery as I kick my legs into gear and dash through the crowd. I hear Aneria snarl and barrel through the guards behind me. They know to part like the red sea for her rather than risk getting their throats ripped out.

More guards enter the town square and I make a skidding turn to avoid their strikes. Kicking up sand, I jump for one of the tarps, hoisting myself up and out of their reach. I dash across the sheet covered entryways of the merchant shops. The guards barrel through the people, trying to keep up with me through the traffic. Some villagers scream and cower as I leap overhead. Others cheer, purposely trying to block the guards' path, buying me time.

_Not all are ignorant_.

My heart sinks into my stomach as my foot fails to meet a solid surface, instead tearing through the tarp and crashing down into a fruit stand. The merchant screams profanities at me as the guard roar in triumph, gaining on me. I quickly crawl free of the spoiled food and stumble. Hissing through clenched teeth, a sharp pain runs up my leg. A shard of wood is embedded in my calf, having pierced through my leather boot. Aneria whines, smelling the blood on me and looks back at the oncoming guards with the first sign of fear I have seen since the day I found her. I reach down and yank out the wood, careful not to bite my tongue as I hold back my scream and fling it away from me.

As I weakly make my way, I watch the crowd as it wars with the guardsmen, holding them back and pushing them on. One villager leaps onto one from behind, disabling his arms as he catches them in a head and arm lock. They still push on, leaving their helpless comrade behind to fend for himself as he falls to the dirt. I am the main prize in my injured state.

I place a hand on Aneria for support as I try to avoid putting too much pressure on my leg, feeling the blood ooze from the wound and bathe my foot within my boot. My ears ring as we turn down an alleyway. Looking around I see a way to climb up the side of the house. The windows and washing lines are placed well.

Grasping her head I look Aneria in the eye and tell her in my strongest tone to, "Go!"  
She whines touching her nose to mine.  
I flinch; I wish she could follow me. But she will be safer going off on her own. I will not be able to slow her down this way.  
I rub her ears, "Once I lose them, I will meet you back home." Her ears perk up at the mention of 'home'; she recognises that word at least. She looks back up the alley. "I know. I'll be alright."  
She whimpers, licking my check as I release her.  
"Go. Home."  
Aneria turns back and dashes out the alley way, drawing a few of the guardsmen after her.

I reach up to the first window sill and pull my weight up, relying on the strength of my arms as I avoid pushing against my injured leg. I have mere moments before they realize I am no longer with my she-wolf. I weave up the wall, clinging from windowsill to clothes line and back again. My arms protest, screaming in agony and trembling from the strain of having to bare my weight almost completely on their own. I am one clothes line away from the top when I hear the shout that I have been found. I brace myself as they fling rocks at me, trying to make me drop. One cuts across my cheek, making my eyes water. I finally reach the top and use the last of my will to pull myself up onto the roof.

I collapse, catching my breath as I brace my hand against my leg. With no time to wrap my wounds, I push on. I cannot tell where I am going. My mind only drives my body away from the yelling voices below. I can only hope they give up the chase before I bleed out.

I need a place to hide. A place to rest. I cannot risk leading them home though. Not our sanctuary – not with Aneria going there when she outruns the men tailing her. And she will outrun them. She always does.

I frown, trying to see through the blurriness of my vision. I think I have reached the centre of the city. The palace of Agrabah. Or rather – the wall that surrounds the grounds of the palace. I consider it for a moment as I look back over my shoulder. No guards follow me along the rooftops. They will not know if I went over it or not. They might think me too stupid to try it.

_Then again. There may be more guards inside the grounds…_ I grit my teeth as my head throbs and my vision swims. _I just have to risk it_.  
I scan for a way in. A way over. Under. Through.

A tree. Its branches curl over, reaching out for freedom outside the wall. Strong enough branches to hold me.

I hobble over and slip into the foliage, careful not to let anything touch the cut on my face – last thing I need is for it to get infected. I brace my weight against the thick branches above my head as I balance over the wall and settle into the weaving trunk of the tree. I search the grounds around me.

A beautiful garden of green, the likes I have never seen before, surrounds me. Exotic flowers. Singing birds fly across the vast valley before coming to perch on top of the marble fountain. The centre piece of the garden, the water pours from the Water Goddess' cupped hands. Clear blue that dances with the afternoon sun. My dried lips ache to drink. But I cannot risk it. It is so open within these walls. I would be struck down before I made it halfway.

A deep bark makes me cower lower into the tree. I watch as a dog – a large Alsatian – races along the cobble stone path towards the fountain, chasing off the birds as it stops for a drink. It is so large, it must be male. He could very well match Aneria in his size. He is gorgeous. Well raised and cared for.

"Valcan." A voice that is distinctly male calls and the dog jerks his head out of the water and rushes back to meet his master. A young master. A young crowned master.

The orphaned prince of Agrabah: Roxas.


	4. Chapter 2 - Truth

He looks so…young. Then again, I already knew he was. A young prince not yet ready to assume the throne.

When you hear the term: 'Sultan', an older man comes to mind. The years pulling at his eyes, dulling their life, and draining the colour from his hair. No such ailments inflict upon this young prince however. Still in the prime of his youth; the sun still stains his golden skin, shines against his golden hair, and reflects the depth of his azure blue eyes.

The Alsatian – Valcan, he had named him – leans his head into his master's hand, whining happy as the prince kneels before his companion. My heart warms at the sight; the love and respect between them is heavy in the air.

_Please be safe, Aneria_. My stomach turns, thinking of my own companion left amongst the slums of Agrabah. _Please be curled up in your sheepskin bed, belly full, and dreaming peacefully_.

As they draw ever nearer to the tree from which I am hiding in, I fear my breathing too loud. I slap my hand over my nose and mouth in hopes it will help and shift deeper into the tree, moulding myself to its bark. I watch as Valcan tugs on the young prince's robe, huffing and whining for a chance to play. His tails swings eagerly as his master's ghost of a smile breaks through. He crouches low and flings his hands up. Valcan yelps in rejoice and jumps back, leaning down on his front legs and swinging his hindquarters from side to side. It is very strange to see such a large dog playing like this. He has a young carefree heart, I suppose.

His master makes his move forward, feigning an attack. Valcan leaps back before tackling him back, pushing him down into the grass and licking his face. Now the prince cannot help but smile and laugh as he tries to get his slobbering companion off him. No doubt the reaction Valcan was hoping for. He pulls back easily, sitting on his haunches, seeming very proud of himself as he puffs out his chest.

Once he feels the drool has been whipped from his face, the young prince reaches forward to pet behind each of Valcan's ears. "Thanks, boy. I needed that."  
Valcan hums in reply.  
The prince guffawed, "And you knew it."  
His smile slips. "I'm sorry, Valcan. My mind keeps wandering to happier times. I miss my father."

I blush as I watch over their private moment. I feel guilty for peering in on their time together; this is obviously a place for them to get away together.

Valcan whimpers and rests his head over his master's trembling shoulder, offering his support and comfort. I remember tell of his parents. I cannot help but sympathise as the hazy memories of my own surface. I was only young when they died. My father was taken away by the guards…while my mother did not wake one day soon after.

The prince never knew his mother. The news of her death during the birth of the only heir to the throne wracked the city to its core. I had been told my mother had held me to her tightly, bundled up tightly in my baby blanket, as she trembled in mourning.

The sultan, his father, was a mere shell of his former self after his wife's death. Much beloved, the people found it hard to see their Sultan struggle on without her by his side. He held out as long as he could for his son's sake.

Leaving behind a young man of eighteen years; the sultan left this world, alone, asleep in his bed.

"Your Highness!" We all jump as a guard storms across the garden, shattering the heavy calm.  
I watch as the young prince wipes his sleeve over his eyes and tries to compose himself as he gathers himself back to his feet. Valcan grumbles. He is not taking kindly to others in 'their' place.  
"What is it?" the young prince snaps as he slams his walls up around his vulnerability once again. He sounds so cold and disconnected now.  
The guard pulls up short, stuttering and nervous, "I-I…that is the Captain has sent out word that the fugitive Lupa a-and her wolf are running rampant in the city, causing chaos amongst the people. The city guards…they lost them in the market."

_Aneria got away…_ my thoughts are heavy with relief as the knot in my stomach gives.

"The Royal Vizier says it-it would be…best for you to remain inside the palace until they are found. He said I am to escort you back to your chambers, Your Highness."

"I bet he did…" the prince huffs, reaching back to stroke Valcan's head. Something I myself do when I seek comfort. "Well, you can go back and tell Xemnas that I am perfectly fine where I am. As well: If this Lupa creature gets anywhere near the outside palace walls, I trust my _own_ personal guardsmen should be competent enough do something about it."

The guard's face turns red with embarrassment at the underhanded reprimand. He falls to his knee, bowing his head low and speaks, "Y-yes. Your Highness. We will do our outmost to keep you safe from harm."

"Yes. Do keep _me_ safe whilst you continue to fail to keep my _people_ safe…" he said, heavily annoyed with his guard's priorities. He claws his fingers through his hair, knocking his crown. "You're dismissed!"

The guard dips his head before making a quick escape.

Once the runaway is out of sight, the prince releases a deep breath, sagging to the ground. He crumbles. Keeping up that strong front against the guard drained him for some reason. Valcan rests by his side, placing his large head on his master's lap.  
"I wish my father was still here, boy." He mumbles, leaning back on his arms and closing his eyes as he soaks in the sun above. "The city was peaceful while he reigned. There was no crime…murder…"

I shift as his voice withers away. I lift my numb leg. I hiss as the torn muscle clenches having fallen asleep after staying in one position for so long. I fling my leg over and straddle a thick branch that stretches over the prince, snaking along it until I can hear him again.

"I get why the people hate me."  
My grasp on my perch slips slightly before I quickly recover myself. _Hate_?  
"I…I didn't want to kill her. If I could change things… If I had never been born, she would have lived on. By my father's side. The people would have continued to thrive under his rule."

A tear glistens down his temple as he gasps an unsettled breath.

"I am not yet Sultan - yet my people hate me. What hope do I have once I take the throne?"

_He thinks the people hate him_? I ponder over that. I would go so far as to agree, yes –the people are angry. They starve and struggle from day to day under the thumb of the Agrabah guards. Under the laws they enforce. But I would not say the people hate their prince. He has suffered along with us – just not in the same way. The people still feel for him. His burden. His lose.

The wound may have stopped bleeding, but it still remains; deep and un-healing, buried in the heart of Agrabah.

The prince – the way he reacted to hearing the people of his city were in turmoil…

He does not seem like the kind of prince who would sit back and feel nothing for the struggles his people face. Does he know nothing of the world outside the palace walls? Does he not see the dwindling population of free men and women? Perhaps he thinks nothing of the growth of gold coming to the palace in the tax box? And maybe he does not see the large crates of food that never make their way to the market place but his dining table?

I shift uncomfortably, the branch is pressing against my ribs, making it hard to breathe. I slowly push myself up, wrapping my legs around the branch to keep from falling. I gulp as I watch Valcan's ears twitch. I freeze. The beating of my heart is too loud. I watch the dog lift his head and look back towards the great tree I hide within. Everything stops. My breath. My body. I am still as I cling to my perch, the wind whistling through my hair.

No use. Valcan's lips flick up over his teeth as he snarls and leaps to his feet. His fur prickles as he flicks his teeth with his tongue. A treat that I know very well. His ears press down flat to his head and the young prince looks on as his companion begins to bark and snarl up at me.

"What is it, Valcan?" he stumbles to his feet and follows as Valcan charges up to the base of the tree. I swear under my breath as I shuffle, trying to make my way back to the tree trunk. The dog continues to bark as he starts to leap against the tree, scratching his claws down it as he tries - and fails - to climb.

The young prince tries to see what his loyal friend sees as I try to reach for a branch that will swing me back to the wall. I misjudge the distance entirely.

I scream as I fall, knocking the wind from me. I land flat on my back and bash my head into the ground.

The tears stream from my eyes as I struggle to see through the blurry sea of green and blue around me. I hear a deep rumbling through the high pitched ringing in my ears. I fight the urge to vomit as I shift onto my stomach to find where the prince and Valcan are. I stop too suddenly for my body's liking, my vision swimming as I find the protective creature towering over me, teeth glistening in front of my face. I blink and squint trying to gain back my use of sight, keeping very still – last thing I want to do is startle the dog that has his teeth bared so close to me. The prince cowers behind him, wide eyed.

"Please." I whimper through the painful throbbing in my head. "Please, don't hurt me."

The prince looks confused for moment, regarding the tree that I fell out of before taking a better look at me.

"I would say from the weapons hooked to your belt that you were planning on hurting me before my dog caught you." The prince takes a step back, getting ready to run for the guards.  
"No, please! I wish you no harm." I yelp as Valcan presses a heavy paw over my wrist. "I came here to hide. Please. I am wounded; I can no more harm you than the grass flattened beneath your feet."

Silence. Tears fall as I wait for him to call for my head. He looks back to the palace; it would not take long for the guards to come once called.

"How do I know you weren't here to kill me? I know who you are." The young prince holds his ground. Valcan keeps his eyes trained on me, waiting for me to make any sudden moves that could threaten his master. "You're the one they call Lupa. The wolf girl. You killed twelve men this past year."  
He gives me a chance. A small one.  
"If you know of me. You know my reputation. If I had wanted to kill you - I would have – despite your companion here catching me. And those men deserved to die. I…I do not have the strength to give you my reasons right now. Just trust that Agrabah is made better by their deaths." I hear him hum sceptically and Valcan presses down harder. I cry out desperately, "Take my daggers! I am helpless even with them but if it helps you feel safer – just take them. Look at my leg – see the wound – see the truth I speak! I am not here to kill you! I mean you no harm!"

I hear him shift through the grass. Valcan regards his master, whimpering as the prince gets closer to me. He still does not trust me, even whilst I am still crushed beneath his paw.

I stay perfectly still as the young prince pulls my blood stained boot free and gasps. I know it must look bad to gather that reaction. There was a lot of blood swimming around my toes; it was a deep wound.

The blood lose is catching up to me. Black spots dance in front of my eyes.

"Please help me." I plead, my head dipping limply to the ground. I feel so weak. I want to sleep. I have never slept on grass before. It is much softer than a sand bed.

"Valcan – enough!" His voice is firm but not angry. He curses. Something constricts around my bleeding calf. Valcan ceases his snarling and the weight on my wrist is lifted. The blood flow returning to my hand prickles and stings. I am too far gone to really care.

"I have potions and…bandages on my belt." I tell the young prince as I drift.

"Valcan, go…" His voice fades. I no longer understand.

My leg is elevated off the ground and things are tugged from my belt.

Could be my daggers. My only protection.

My coins.

It is getting colder. Maybe the sun is going down.

Want sleep. Need sleep.

The prince will call the guards.

He will not risk his life – I may have been lying to him.

He did not believe me.

I no longer care. Just let me sleep.

A cell will be warm.

Everything feels numb. Probably from the cold.

…Let Aneria be okay…

They will never find her.

She knows the city too well.

_I'm sorry, Aneria. I wish I did not have to leave you this way._

…

"Lupa?"

_I'm not Lupa. Will you not leave me in peace_?

"Lupa, you have to wake up."

_Why wake up? I would rather stay in this darkness. I do not want to see the stone walls of my cell_.

"Goddamn it, Lupa! Wake up!"

Ice cold. Wet.

I gasp, heart racing as I am yanked from my head into the real world. I blink through the water pouring down my face. I see the prince holding an empty bucket.

"The hell did you do that for?!" My filter is non-existent when I wake up in the mornings.  
The prince almost drops the dripping bucket in shock of my outburst. He obviously has never been spoken to in such a manner. I could not help myself.

His shock is quickly replaced with an angry growl as he tosses the bucket. "That was the only way of waking you up. You've been out of it for the past five hours."

I finally regard the world around me. Its dark but I am not in a locked cell. I am still out in the garden, merely moved into a different area. The rose bushes surround and hide us.  
"I had to move you here; the guards came to check on me when they heard Valcan barking."

I blush, contrite. He had helped me. He had had the chance and he did not surrender me to the guards.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you – you did not deserve that." I bow my head low.  
He is quiet for a moment before he tries to laugh off my apology, "Don't worry about it. I probably would have reacted the same way had I had a bucket of ice cold water dumped on my head in my sleep."  
I allow myself a shy smile as I meet his eyes. The moon light reflecting in his eyes is enchanting. The deep blue swims and shines. A rare colour amongst the people of Agrabah. A blue diamond amongst a sea of brown.

A shadow in the corner of my eye startles me enough to break my lingering gaze. Valcan steps through the bush, head lowered to me as he comes to sit before my feet. He whines, licking an apologetic kiss along my naked foot.  
"Oh!" I exclaim, finally noticing my leg. My boot is gone and a tightly bound bandage wraps around my calf. I trace my fingers over where the wound was and feel the ridges of a healing scar. My heart constricts.  
"Thank you…Your Highness." The title feels strange on my tongue.  
"I could not leave you there to bleed out and die, Lupa." The prince said softly, "What kind of prince would that make me if I did?"  
"It would have been in your own right not trust me. I _am_ a convicted criminal after all."

"True." He nods sitting down beside me, staring me down. "But you are a convicted criminal that fell into my garden, wounded and scared, convinced that you have justified reasons for your actions. I ask now that you share those reasons with me, Lupa."  
I frown, "You kept me alive out of curiosity?"  
He huffed, "No, I am not so ignorant. No…I kept you alive because I did see the truth in your words. It was heavy in your eyes."


	5. Chapter 3 - Shattered Reality

His gaze is intense – it makes my stomach pinch and roll. It is hard to swallow down the idea that he believes me. Why should he?

Because he could see the truth in my eyes? Is he really that perceptive?

Maybe he is just hopeful. He wants to believe the life he made the effort of saving does not have a heart ruled by malice. That seems more likely.

Valcan shifts and trots around to curl up against his master, resting his head down upon the prince's lap. He is so large. A true alpha of his breed. His head takes up most of his master's lap and legs. I am surprised he does not crush them under his weight.

"Lupa." the prince calls me back from my distractions. He rests his hand upon his companion's head, stroking his brow and ears.

"I'm sorry but can you please stop calling me that, Your Highness?" I beg through my gritted teeth. It feels so strange being addressed in that way - by him of all people.

'Lupa'. That name is usually used in fear. Hate. And very rarely in admiration. Outside - amongst the streets of Agrabah - I _am_ Lupa. I embrace the power in the name the people gave me. The feared creature that does her part keeping the corruption of this city in line. Where others do nothing. I have no choice but to accept the name.

But I wish to be her no longer here, inside these walls. There is no need. "As you can see; I am no she-wolf. My name is Trixks."

He seems taken aback by my request. He remains silent for a moment. Thinking. "Alright. As you wish. However, I have a condition."  
"What?" _A condition? He cannot be serious_.  
"Seems only fair that you call me by my own name in return"

The corner of his lips quirk; no doubt in response to my slack-jawed reaction.

I stammer, "B-But that wouldn't…that would _not_ be appropriate, Your Highness. It would be…disrespectful."  
"Disrespectful? Disrespectful - my ass!" He huffs. I feel my face colour as he continues, "You cause a riot in my city. Drive my city guards crazy on a daily basis. You have a bounty on your head for theft and murder. But you still snuck onto my land. You almost gave me a heart attack in the process…and you worry about using my given name because it seems…disrespectful." He looks at me, quirking a brow as if I am the absurd one. "Seems to me you have your priorities a little backwards."

I choke on my words. He is so…blunt! He has more of a backbone than first appearances would have led me to believe. Not entirely disconnected and cold like I thought the orphaned prince would be.

"Did…Did you just…make fun of the situation?" I ask.  
"Mmm, I believe I did." He shrugs, resuming his petting of Valcan. "Well, you were asking for it! It was such a silly thing to say in the great scheme of things."

_But it still seems wrong to me…_

"Listen to me. I'm not going to behead you for calling me by my real name instead of addressing me formally." My stomach sinks, reminding me I have not eaten in a while to feel truly sick. "Besides, I have _asked_ you to address me by my name. If I were to sentence you, it would not be over something so trivial."

I swallow through my dry throat and nod, as I cannot quite form words just yet.

"Now, let us get this out of the way. If you want me to use your name; Trixks. Then you will just have to extend the same courtesy to me and use my name; Roxas. Do we have an agreement?" His hand comes into view as I sit there, twirling my fingers.

I weigh my choices as my gaze flickers between his eyes and his hand. I bite my lip.  
_To heck with it_.  
I take a breath and reach out to grasp his offered hand, "We have a deal, Roxas."  
His presence settles as he grants me a smile and squeezes my hand gently, "There now. Was that so hard? Did anything _bad_ happen?"  
I gape at his teasing, _You certainly are a smart-ass, Your Highness_.  
He laughs, "And you're certainly brave for calling me out as one. What happened to my name, Trixks?"

I bite my lip and rip my hand away as if stung, _Bloody filter from my brain to my mouth is broken_.

"Don't worry about it. Your honesty is…refreshing. You certainly are a brave one." He frowns and falls back onto the ground, closing his eyes. Not afraid to get his clothes or his hair dirty, I see.  
"I don't have many people in my company like that. They censor so much around me." He growls and runs his hand through his hair, aggravated. "I'm not blind. It is like they think I cannot handle the truth."

_The truth…can you handle it_? I wonder to myself as Roxas opens his eyes to the sea of stars. He looks so wary, tired from today's exertions...and possibly not just from today. _Can you handle what I have to tell you about what has befallen the city past your walls_?

"Whether I can handle it or not does not matter!" I jump as he bites angrily and pushes himself back up, forcing himself into my personal space as he stares me down. "You _owe_ me. You owe me the truth. _At least_ that."

I had voiced my thoughts out loud again. I shy away beneath the anger in his eyes. I have never been so submissive before another human since I lost my parents. You have to have a backbone in Agrabah or you may find yourself barefoot and hungry in the streets, like so many others.

I just cannot help it. His anger intimidates me. It is probably the hovering threat of an execution that bends me.

I take a breath to steady myself. I do not hold back.

"Your-Ah, I mean - Roxas," he settles a little, giving my space back. "How much do you know of the condition your people – your city - are in beyond the palace walls?"

"What has this got to do with your crimes?" He frowns.  
"Please, just answer me."  
"Well…I know they riot against my upcoming coronation regularly. Xemnas says they wish for me to be wed before I take the throne as Sultan."  
I open my mouth to rebut him but I think better of interrupting him.  
"But I have heard rumour amongst the guard of there being another reason. It has nothing to do with me being unwed. The people are unsatisfied with the food I supply through import and even supply from here within the palace."

_What? What food_ ? I wonder but allow him to continue.

"I see that my carts are loaded up with provisions in the morn once every fortnight. Fish from the far sea, and meat I order in from merchants. Bread baked in my kitchen. Freshly plucked fruit from my gardens. Water from my springs. They ride out with the orders to disperse the provisions amongst the people." He sighs, rubbing his pinched eyes as if troubled by a headache. "And each time they come back empty so I know I have given all I can. I have even ordered lower taxes since my father's rule as a means of trying to convince them I can be the Sultan they desire."

_Lower taxes? He lies. Taxes have risen immensely since his father's death_.

"I try my best to supply my people with whatever they need but I am told they hunger for more. That they do not accept that this is all I can give. They call for more… For another Sultan. For someone older and wiser. Beyond my years."

_They think you know of their suffering, yet do not care…_.

"I wish I could ask them, personally, what more they wish of me. What else I could do to help them. To ask them; why am I not enough? But to do so - I am told - would put my life at risk."

I feel ill once he grows silent and looks to me. As if I have the answers.  
I do not. I only have more questions.

_This is wrong…He does not know. He does not see._

"Roxas. Your people do not call for _more_ food." His brow furrows for a moment as he regards my stress. "They call for _any_ food."

All I hear is the bounding of my heart in my ears.

He looks at me and growls. "That is a sick joke!"  
"No, Roxas!" I scream as he clamps me around the wrist and yanks me up to my feet with him. Valcan jumps away, startled and alert to the fury radiating off his master.  
"You lie! I watch the food I supply leave my palace gates and enter the city every day. Do you think me blind, woman?!"  
I yelp as his grip tightens, the bones of my wrist grinding against each other painfully as I try to pry his fingers off me. "No, Roxas, you do not understand! Please stop and listen to me!"  
"Why should I? You are obviously incapable of telling the truth."  
"But what I say _is_ the truth. Why would I lie about such a thing? What have I to gain by lying to you?"  
His hold on me shakes as he grinds his teeth. I stop trying to pry his hand off me. Instead I lay my unbound hand gently on his and look him dead in the eye. Willing him to see. "Look at me. Do I look like I am lying?"

His faces twists as if he has swallowed something hot and painful.

"You asked me for the truth. Whether you could handle it or not - you said that did not matter. So I give it to you now."  
Roxas shakes his head, such a tiny gesture I barely register it. He does not want me to stop, but he wishes I was not going to say what I had to next. To hammer the last nail in the coffin. Make it final. Real.

"The people are starving." I hear my voice crack. "They are poor. And the taxes have not gone down, Roxas …they have gone up."

As my words break through, his pincer grip releases me. He stumbles back as if a blow has been struck. I ignore the pain that courses through my bruised wrist as he lets out a wounded 'No'. His eyes begin to swim.

I give him a moment. I watch as Roxas' reality starts to crumble around him. He begins to shake his head in helpless denial as his breathing becomes erratic and painful. He chants 'No" again and again to himself.

He reaches up, yanking his crown – along with some of his hair – from his head and tosses it into the dirt with a broken cry.

I can no longer stand back and watch him shatter. I step forward, slowly, and grab his hand. No sooner I do this, Roxas drops to the ground. On his knees, he holds onto my hand like a lifeline to his brow. "This is the truth…?"

I wish I could tell him it was not. That I could spare him. I get down to my own knees and hold onto him, offering him what comfort I can. I forget boundaries. If he does not want me holding onto him, he can push me away.  
"It is. I am so sorry. I wish you did not have to find out this way." I speak softly as he trembles.

"No." My heart clenches as I hear him give a tearful sniffle. "I am afraid to say that I would have remained ignorant of my people had you not said anything."


End file.
